


all i want

by dansedanse (orphan_account)



Series: Hanging On [3]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Family, Gen, Inspired by Music, Tragedy, same old shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dansedanse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their love was made for movie screens.</p><p>Hiro reflects by the grave. A drabble set post-film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all i want

It had been one year. Hiro glared at the gravestone, bitterness welling in his heart.

What good was chivalry with this end product? One could argue that _he_ would not have been able to live it down, but when one thought of Callaghan alive, he would see just how vain it was.

He recalled an essay question. “Sacrifices must be made for the greater good. Do you agree?” Callaghan finding his long-lost daughter might have justified things. Still, it did not help Hiro’s personal ‘greater good’.

He knelt down by the grave. _If you loved me, why’d you leave me?_

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Kodaline's hit single (of the same title), the one song I thought of after leaving the movie theatre. The lyrics are very apt. I took about five replays to conceptualise and write.
> 
> I think I'll stop. You must be sick of seeing my username twice in a row.


End file.
